Time To Face Reality
by StayStrongxox
Summary: A oneshot set after the forthcoming breakup... Can Joey get through to Lauren or will Lucy suceed in her plan at getting Lauren out of the picture... Once and for all? X


**Hey guys :) This is just a oneshot on Houren getting back together after spitefully Lucy splits them up. I can't bear to watch Fridays episode. Me and my Jouren Twitter girls (They know who they are) are going to be in tears LOL :) We are way too emotionally attached to them :)**

**Anyway, on with the oneshot :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucy. The spiteful cow was all it took for Joey to dump Lauren. That and spiking Lauren's drinks, just so she could get the guy. Now, Lauren had spent almost everyday drinking alcohol to numb the pain. Joey decided to believe Lucy over Lauren, after Lucy managed to pull the wool over his eyes. Now, Lucy and Joey were spending more time together and, to top it all off, Lauren had gone and snogged Tyler infront of everyone in the Queen Vic, to make Joey jealous. Only it just caused Lauren to loose Whitney as a friend, adn Lucy to act like a smug cow, while putting on a good show at caring for Joey infront of Lauren, knowing it would cause her to drink more.

Right now, Lauren woke up with a routine what she was familair with. Waking up on the bathroom floor, curled around the toilet. This morning, however, Lauren woke up and (after throwing up after her nightly binge) decided that enough was enough. Today, she would stop wallowing over Joey and prove to everyone that she wasn't a drunk everyone thought she was. She turned on the shower and stripped herself of the previous nights clothing, throwing them into the hamper basket, before stepping into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away the sorrow and lonliness she had been feeling since Joey left her. After her shower, she washed her face, cleane dher teeth, before heading back to her bathroom. She dried off and got dressed into her favourite skinny jeans, a tight royal blue floaty top and black wedges. She dried her hair, leaving it down in her natural curls before she applied her make up. She headed down the stairs, shrugging on her black leather jacket and walked out of the door, ignoring Tanya from kitchen...

* * *

She headed into Ian's Restraunt, which was new to the Square. She had heard that he was looking for a waitress and hopefully he hadn't filled the positions. She waited in line and smiled at Ian.

'Hi Ian. I was wondering if you still had any waitressing positions going?' she asked. Ian's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Lauren sighed.

'Look, just because I'm the last person you expected to ask for a job, doesn't mean you have to rub in my face, Ian' she snapped. She was sick of people assuming all she cared about was drink and she was going to prove them all wrong.

'Alright. Here, sit down and fill this in. I'll get back to you about it when the position closes tomorrow' he said, heading her a form and a pen. Lauren smiled and nodded, choosing a seat next to the window and filling in the form...

* * *

After filling in the form and handing it back to Ian, she skipped out of the restrauant and headed back down through the market.

'Look who it is. The Square's drunk Queen' taunted Lucy. Lauren kept her head up high and ignored her, continuing to strut through the Square and through the gardens to her house. She was home alone, so she decided to not let temptations draw her in. She was serious about giving up the alcohol, so she decided to go upstairs and concentrate on her college work, as she had neglected it recently. She laid on her bed, put her earphones in and got lost in her drawings. She got so lost in her drawing, she almost didn't notice her phone flashing, she answered the call, which turned out to be Ian.

_'Lauren, are you free tomorrow night?'_ he asked

'Yeah, I am. Why?'

_'You start your first shift tomorrow. Black trousers and a black blouse with black sensiable shoes. Come for 5pm. Don't let me, Lauren'_

'Ahhh! Thankyou Ian! I promise I won't let you down!' she squealed. She hung up and let out a breathy laugh, running a hand through her hair. She tore her earphones out of her ears and flew down the stairs, throwing on her hi-top trainers and grabbing her jacket, before flying out of the door, about to burst with excitment. She banged the doors of The Queen Vic open and the entire pub fell silent as Lauren looked for her parents.

'Guess what?' she asked

'What? You already got another boyfriend?' asked Lucy snidely. Lauren ignored this and looked at her family, mainly her Dad.

'I've got a job. From now on, no tells me what to do and no one tells me how to live my life. I'm going to prove to you all that i'm not just some drunk, who drinks her life away when her best mate spikes her drink just to get her ex back. I'm going to make something of my life... And make my family proud of me' she said, smiling. Max was smiling proudly at Lauren, as was Tanya, Abi and Jack.

'Come here. I think this is celebration. Aflie, a pint, a vodka and coke and... Lauren, what do you want?' he asked

'A Lime and Soda please' said Lauren, smiling at Alfie, who smiled proudly back. Lauren sat down next to her mum and accepted the hug off her..

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey walked over to the table where Lauren was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, surprised that he had approached her, after the way he had treated her over these last few days.

'What do you want?' she asked

'Can I have a word? In private?' he asked. She looked at him and sighed, setting her drink down and stood up, folding her arms.

'Where?' she asked. He montioned for her to follow him and she did, noticing that Lucy sat up straight and had a muderous look on her face. Lauren smirked and followed Joey outside to the gardens. They sat down on the bench and Lauren sighed, waiting for Joey to start talking.

'I'm proud of you. For getting the job' he finally said. Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Is that it? You had to drag me out here to tell me that? Jesus, Joey' she grumbled. She went to stand up, but his hand clamped round her wrist and she stilled on the bench.

'I also want to ask... if we could still be friends? It'll be tough at first, but I don't want to loose you altogether...' he trailed off, as he noticed Lauren's heartbroken look.

'Friends?** FRIENDS?** You think after having a relationship with you... We could be friends? We could never be friends, Joey. It's not like that with us! It'll never be friends between us!' she shouted. Joey looked at her, before he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, but she slapped his hand away.

**'STOP IT, JOEY! DON'T THAT SIGNAL! I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!' **she screamed at him, wrenching her wrist out of his grasp and storming back to her house. She slammed the door shut and breathed heavily, rushing halfway up the stairs, before she let out a frustrated scream, as she realised she had left her bag at The Queen Vic. She stormed back over to the Vic and through the doors closest to the table she and her parents were sat at. SHe picked up her bag and lifted her head, her heart stopping at the sight she saw.

Lucy and Joey were kissing.

She let out a strangled cry and bolted from the Queen Vic and down the market, aiming to get the hell out of Walford for the night...

* * *

The next morning, Lauren walked from the station, feeling slightly sick. Although she felt sober, due the three coffee's she had drunk to appear sober. She walked through the Market and headed home, only Joey saw her and rushed towards her.

'LAUREN! LAUREN, WAIT PLEASE!' he shouted, catching up with her. He grabbed her arm, sinning her room to face him, making her go dizzy. She gripped his biceps at the sudden movements.

'Lauren, I ddin't kiss her last night. She kissed me, but I pulled away!' he exclaimed. Lauren scoffed and wenched her arm out of Joey's. She stormed towards the Vic, however she came over all dizzy and gripped the wall.

'Lauren?' Joey asked, concerned. He put her hand on her lower back and she looked at him, her eyes full of hate.

'Leave me alone. I'm fine' she said, pushing the doors to the Queen Vic open. Joey followed her.

'Kirsty, can I glass of water and paracetamols please?' Joey asked. Lauren shoved him away from her.

'I don't need you to talk for me, Joey, I do have a voice, you know!' she shouted, a hand clamping to her forehead. Her vision was going blurry and Joey's voice seemed far away.

'Lauren?' he asked, noticing that she was looking slightly dazed and swaying on her feet. He put a hand out to steady her, but she shoved it away, heading for the toilets, just as Kirsty came back with the requested items.

'Where is she?' she asked. Joey looked at her and headed for the girls toilets. He knew he would get into trouble, but right now, Lauren needed help. He swung the door to the girls toilet open, to find her face down on the white tiled floor, which was rapidly staining with blood, as she had hit her head on the sink when she had collasped.

**'KIRSTY! PHONE AN AMBULANCE NOW!'** he bellowed, before rushing to Lauren aid. He feel to his knees besides her and stroked her hair back.

'Joey?' she whimpered

'I'm here. I'm here, baby. And I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving your side' he whsipered, kissing her head. Lauren lightly smiled, as her eyes fluttered shut, as the darkness comsummed her...

* * *

Lauren woke up a few hours later, not knowing where she was, until faint voices outside her door told her she was in hospital. A faint pounding in her head made her wince. She heard the door opening and quickly shut her eyes.

'Oh Lauren. What are we going to do with?' said Tanya. Lauren noted she sounded upset, but didn't react.

'Max, do you really think sending her to rehab is a good idea?'

'She needs help, Tan. She needs professional help' said Max. A few other words were passed between her parents, before they left her alone in the room, going in search for coffee. She waited till they were definately gone, before she snapped her eyes open, fear crawling through her viens and into her eyes.

**Rehab?**

* * *

Joey didn't have a clue what time it was, when he was literally dragged out bed by Fatboy. He wrenched himself free, as Fatsboy forced him down the stairs.

'What the hell? It's flaming two in the morning!' Joey shouted, annoyed at been woken. Fatboy scowled and forced Joey out of the front door.

'Fats! Get off me, man!' Joeysaid, struggling in his grip. Fatboy pointed to the Queen Vic roof and Joey's heart stopped.

**'LAUREN!' **the scream that left his mouth was like a gunshot going off. Lauren stopped pacing and looked at him

**'AW! LOOK WHO IT IS! THE MAN WHO BROKE MY HEART! TWICE!' **she shouted at him, a sharp, scarcastic edge to her voice

**'LAUREN! LAUREN! OH MY GOD!' **Abi screamed, as Whitney and Jay followed her. Residents piled out of the Queen Vic, including Kirsty, Alfie and Roxy.

**'LAUREN!' **screamed Kirsty, digging for her phone. She dialled Max's number, praying he would pick up. After speaking with Max, she hung up and looked up at her troubled mess of a step daughter. She felt for Lauren. She really did. Tyler and Whitney rushed over to Joey and Fatboy.

**'OI! Don't just stand there! GET HER DOWN!' **Whitney screamed at Joey. He didn't telling twice and he shot off for the steps towards the roof, when Lucy yanked him back.

'If she's going to kill herself... Let her. She'll only resent you if you save her' she said, clinging to his hand. Joey looked at her, horrifed that she could say something like that about her best friend.

'Lucy!'

'What? It's true! You know it is!' Lucy said. Joey tried to wrench his hand out of hers, but she grabbed it back.

'Let go of me!' Joey said, panicking as he saw Lauren step closer to the edge

'No. You're staying here! With me! Where you belong!' said Lucy, getting annoyed that she wasn't getting her own way.

'Belong with you? What-' Joey cut himself off, as he saw the cruel, coldminded smirk Lucy sent up to Lauren. All the piece clicked together and Joey felt sick at what he had done.

**'YOU CONIVING LITTLE BITCH!' **he screamed at her. He wrenche dhis hand free and bolted for the Queen Vic stairs, before Lucy could grab him again...

* * *

**'LAUREN!'** Joey screamed, as he climbed onto the roof. He edged forward, with his arm outstretched towards her.

'Stay away from me! You made me do this! You and the scheming cow down there!' Lauren shouted at him. Joey saw the pain in her eyes and felt even more guilty.

'Lauren, baby... I am so, so sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you' he said, his voice shaking, at the prospect that Lauren could kill herself any second.

'I don't believe you, Joey! I'll never believe anything you say again!' said Lauren, tears streaming down her face. Joey's fingertips grazed her arm and she stepped back, one more step and she would be plunging back to the ground.

'Baby, please! please! Just let me prove to you how sorry I am!' Joey said, the tears falling down his face. The cold night air picked up and auren shivered. Joey shurgged off his jacket, that he had managed to grab before Fatboy had dragged his from the house, and handed it to her, their eyes locking in an intense gaze.

'He's only saying all this to get you down from here. Once you're back down there. He'll come crawling back to me!' said Lucy, suddenly appearing on the roof top.

'I'm not. Lauren, babe, don't listen to her' he said. Lauren looked hurt. Everyone kept playing with her mind and she was sick of it.

'I'm done with everything, Joey' she said, her voice sounding resigned. Lucy smirked, however that faded when Joey stood next to Lauren.

'Then, we go together. You step off this rooftop... I go with you. I can't live without you, Lauren. I can't breathe properly when I'm not around you, but when I am... You make me feel complete. You're it, Lauren and I can't live without you...' Joey said, taking Lauren's hand in his. Lauren down at their hands and then back up at him, his eyes showing complete honesty.

'Do you mean that, Joey?' she asked

'No, he doesn't!' shouted Lucy, not liking that after everything, Lauren was still getting the guy.

'Ignore the cow. Yes, I mean everything. You're everything to me... Please, baby. Don't do this. Don't make me say goodbye to you... Let me prove how sorry I am..' he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. Faintly, Lauren and Joey both heard Max's car pulling up with an ambulance.

**'LAUREN! JOEY!' **Max screamed, pulling Tanya into his arms as her legs gave out from under her. Back upon the roof, Lauren and Joey were in their own world.

'I swear to God, Joey. You have got a** LOT **of making up to do. I'm not forgiving you straight away and you have to** EARN **my trust back...' said Lauren. Joey smiled and nodded.

'That's all I want to do. I'll prove myself to you for the rest of lives!' he said. Unbeknown them, Lucy had edged forward to hear what they were saying, and out a scream of anger. In a fit of jealously and rage, she lunged forward and knocked Lauren backwards. Lauren let out a earsplitting, death curdling scream as she fell from the roof. Joey lurched forward and grabbed her wrist, landing heavily on his stomach and almost throwing himself off in process...

* * *

**'LAUREN! LAUREN! LAUREN!' **Tanya screamed. The residents surged forward as Lucy pushed Lauren, aiming to catch her. Luckily Joey had quick reflexes and grabbed her wrist, as he lurched forward to grab her. His stomach impacted the Queen Vic roof concrete as he almost threw himself off, in his bid to save the girl he loved.

'JOEY!' Lauren screamed, as she dangled from the roof

'I've got you! I've got you, babe!' Joey grunted as he tried to pull her up, but he had thrown himself too far to get leverage on the roof.

'Joey! Please!' shouted Lauren. Joey looked down and saw the window ledge next to where her feet were.

'Lauren! Get leverage on the window sill!' he said, his voice surprisingly calm. Lauren shook her head.

'Joey, I can't! I can't!' Lauren shouted, squeezing her eyes shut.

'Lauren, please!'

**'THIS IS WHERE BRADLEY DIED!' **She screamed, having vision of Bradley's death running through her mind. Joey mentally groaned, and noticed that both of their hands were becoming sweaty. Suddenly, someone grabbed his legs and pulled him back slightly, almost making him let go of Lauren in the process, as he wasn't expecting it.

'Max!' exclaimed Joey. Max reache dover the edge and grabbed Lauren round her wrist. Just then, Joey nad Lauren's hands slipped apart, making them both scream out. Lauren swung her arm back up and this time, Joey pulled her up along with Max. Joey pulled her into his arms, both of them crying with relief.

'I was so stupid. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!' Joey repeated, kissing her head repeatedly, his tears dripping into her hair. Lauren looked up at him.

'Take me home, Joey' she whispered. Joey nodded and helped Lauren to her feet, his arms tight around her, as Max dragged Lucy off the roof top, by her arm.

'Don't ever let me again' Lauren said, as their feet touched the concrete of the Square. Joey looked at her.

'I won't. And that's a promise I will keep' he promised velmently. Lauren smiled and reached up to kiss him. They parted when they needed to breath and smiled. It was going to be hard, but Lauren knew it was going to be slightly easier as she finally had Joey back. Where he belonged... With her.

* * *

**R&R X**


End file.
